<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>要有光 by Shine00ly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755762">要有光</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly'>Shine00ly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他抬头望向他，又变得像那个造物主了，造物主向他笑一笑，并不征求同意而宣告式地：“要有光，不行，就得有光。”<br/>叫人怎么才能拒绝的呢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>要有光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果日后在那神圣法典上也许会有他一席之地的话，汉尼拔希望眼下这件事能够这样被记述：在那儿，在太阳头一回告别地平线之前，他们发生了第一次争吵。不会有错的，“第一次”，只是第一次。<br/>“要有光，”威尔摊开双臂向身旁的人展示他的造物，“这儿，得有点光。像我们那儿一样。”他说着，脸上带着即使提议受挫也无法遮掩的愉快神色，展示一样心爱之物、亲手打造，给心爱之人。受挫——汉尼拔已经拒绝过他一次了，当他状作不经意想起、实则深思熟虑后在自以为合适的时机提出：要有光。汉尼拔看得出来，威尔从一开始就不该打这个主意。试图蒙骗他，他指。<br/>但汉尼拔很喜欢，——很享受。他享受威尔享受某物的样子，他爱着他倾注了感情的某物，有时某人，这让他每一个毛孔都蓬勃地撒发出甜美的生命力，叫人怎能不食指大动。爱欲有时是以饥饿感呈现的，很少人理解。多可惜，好像他们从没有爱过。</p><p>这完全是一时兴起。威尔在视野中发现了一处全然无物的所在，荒芜而空荡，还只是一团朦胧的云气。不知为何，他想要伸出手去，而通常来说，任何他“想”的事情都会发生。<br/>于是，只是一根手指，几乎难以指出他是否确实碰到，而那云气自他指尖荡出一圈涟漪，卷成一个漩涡，接着清的升起而浊的沉降，只是漫无目的的一个摆弄，一个极轻巧的震荡，便在这儿分出了天地。一个崭新的世界诞生了。<br/>哦，威尔从创造的短暂愉悦中短暂地醒来，眨一眨眼。他的确不该这样随意的，可他已经做了，便耸耸肩顺着这一时的兴起做了下去。当你已经有了一个天空和一个大地，在上面洒下点什么的念头似乎就太难以抵挡了。<br/>威尔放任自己的双手去做他们想做的事情，于是大地被聚拢在一处，空出的地方布满了海洋。他又信手勾勒出几条大河，或平坦宽阔或曲折坎坷，之后在河的源头拔出高山，给河流一个缘由。很快汉尼拔加入进来，端详着他的造物，动手把大陆拆开，细致地勾勒出断裂时匆忙交错的边沿，调整了山脉的走向和海拔，像错落在五线谱上的音符。威尔听他的安排，之后果然在视觉上更协调了一些。人人都有擅长的事，汉尼拔擅长这个。<br/>之后，他们为这片新诞生的大地着色，按照一些不言而喻的法则，中间抹上浓翠的绿色，两端则是无瑕的白，汉尼拔信手洒去一滴，让它溅进翠色之中，一座山峰应声刺破云巅，在雨水落下之前，第一捧雪安睡在她的山脊。好多了，汉尼拔评价道，擦一擦从未弄脏的手，装腔作势一如既往。他擅长这个。威尔悄悄地撇一撇嘴角，笑着。</p><p>接着，威尔为这里播撒下生命。<br/>只有他可以做这件事，只他一人。汉尼拔便双手袖在口袋，静静注目。望着他从指尖捏出一瓣花朵送入大地，切开自己的手掌以鲜血哺育。深埋在大地怀抱之中的一切生命的种子，甫一尝到那生命的气息，便急不可遏地醒来，用尽一切力量去生长，去争抢，去向他绽放。平原上一眨眼铺满了青草，山谷间倏忽地漫步了走兽，禽鸟破壳，飞虫化羽，他的血滴进大海，溅起的水花落回海里游成了鱼。<br/>所有的生命都是他的血肉，一切蜉蝣在他们称为宇宙的这片浩瀚的时间之海中、渺小几不可察的生命，都因他而生长，因他而湮灭。而他安之若素，将血肉送进每一寸大地，听到那泥土之下执拗生长的声响，便满足而安宁起来。他这样美。<br/>创造该是如父性的，不可置疑、不可抵挡的，而他却这样美，这样柔软。就连他掌心缓慢愈合而依旧沥血的伤口，也像一个狭长温暖的茧，有无尽的生命在其中栖息。汉尼拔望着，感到爱意在血管中沉默地汹涌。被他吸引着，像彗星的尾追赶那星子，自他手腕的末端如芽叶破土般冲出，滴答坠在地上，也向他蜿蜒。<br/>汉尼拔望着，静静注目，望着他播撒的样子又庄严如父。哦，父。万物会为他创造另一个名字，用以在绝望时悲泣呼喊，但他们每一个都是他的骨血，他的造物，他会永远以父之名抚慰这些灵魂的美好和脆弱。<br/>除此之外，最激动人心的地方是：汉尼拔会照看灵魂的其他部分。出于由衷的愉悦，汉尼拔露出这一天第一个直至眼底的笑容。</p><p>那么，一切他们能做的工作都已结束，接下来只需等待生命的长成。生命总会自己找到自己的路，每一种生命都是如此。无论谁怎样宣称，尽管的确有一些比他们更伟大的存在、偶尔将目光投射于他们的头顶，但任何一种生命所呈现出的面貌，都完全是生命自己的选择所造就。<br/>就在这时，威尔将含着的伤口从嘴边移开，颇为随意、像又是一次随性而起，而汉尼拔对他的忐忑心知肚明——地提议道：光，我想要这儿有点光。</p><p>不，威尔。汉尼拔甚至没费神思考这个提议哪怕半刻，那话音都还没能落到地上。你知道为什么，他说，从这个新生的世界旁离开。另一人的目光亦随之移开，落在他身上。汉尼拔感到恰当剂量的满意。<br/>可是，威尔轻提起下唇，向上摆出一个不满的浅弧，无意识地。我喜欢这个，你不喜欢吗？他眼角向下垂着，恰到好处的失望，毫不示弱的征求。这是我们一起做的。他给出最后一击。<br/>而汉尼拔被击中了。难以否认，这个事实的确极具诱惑力：这一处「造物」，是他和威尔共同、亲手创造的。通常他不参与这部分工作，是一个意外。但他很享受。<br/>我给了她一切。威尔说着，声音柔和起来，话语中揉着笑，目光又从男人身上转回了他新诞生的造物，而汉尼拔发现自己没办法抹去脑海中某处大声的抗议。这儿的一切，他说，弯起的眼角、唇边的弧度，柔暖的心田，到处充满了骄傲的爱意。汉尼拔能闻到，闻到他骄傲极了，闻到他沿着山脊缓慢流淌的岩浆一般汩汩如泉的爱意。我所拥有的一切……他将那尾音抹开成一声未出口的叹息。</p><p>哦，汉尼拔弄明白了一些什么，就在那一声叹息之间。他将目光投向那里，所有的已长成生命都找到了某处将自己安置妥帖，草木生长，鸟兽繁衍，而此前从未在别的任何一处行走过的一种生命牵住了他的目光。他们看起来就像他自己，像他和身旁的人。<br/>威尔可以做成一切事情，一切只要他想，“想”，只需要那么一个闪过的念头，便可以诞生又毁灭一个宇宙。他想要一种生命正如他自己，而他的血滴下，一种生命开始生长。<br/>你造了人。汉尼拔陈述。<br/>嗯哼，愉悦的味道散溢在空气里，一种愉悦名为“得逞”，威尔向他抬一抬下巴当作回答。他很满意，快要有些洋洋得意了。你瞧，他说，一切，只差这么一样。以宣告式的语气。<br/>汉尼拔将他话语里的愉悦从思绪里抹除大半，留下几缕慢慢享用，这个家里总是他要去充当讲道理的角色。威尔，他声音沉着，透露出几分不容讨论的味道：你知道你不能这样做。</p><p>威尔，作为他本人，这句话在绝大多数情况下都是无法成立的。而遗憾的是，绝大多数之外的情况中，恰恰包含了眼前的这一种。汉尼拔说得没错，他不能这样做。光并不属于他，他也不拥有光。光不是他的造物，也就不能像别的什么一样由他摆布，不能被他这样轻易地分给别的什么人。<br/>可是我想。短暂的沉默之后，威尔抬起头来，以一种横冲直撞却乞求的架势闯进汉尼拔眼中。我想这样做，汉尼拔。他伸手，将那无光的世界拢进臂弯、在他保护范围之内，让她悬在两人之间的空地上。瞧瞧她，汉尼拔，威尔放轻了声音，生怕惊扰什么似的：瞧瞧她，和这儿一模一样，哪儿都一样。就一样，就少那么一样。<br/>“要有光，”威尔接着摊开双臂，向站在他对面的男人展示怀抱中的、他们共同的造物，她静静地旋转着，对外界的一切保持沉默。他的眼睛笑着，闪烁着光彩，流淌着全然的爱，“这儿，得有点光。像我们那儿一样。”他抬头望向他，又变得像那个造物主了，造物主向他笑一笑，并不征求同意而宣告式地：“要有光，不行，就得有光。”<br/>叫人怎么才能拒绝的呢。</p><p>汉尼拔放任自己沉浸在威尔磅礴如浪潮的爱意之中，尽管那并非指向他的，也依然叫他沉醉。放纵了足够长的时间，片刻后，他做出了第一个让步。如果他们玷污了她呢。他道，亦如以往游刃有余地噙着几分假笑，如果他们不曾付出任何代价就获得她，而又肆意挥霍她呢？他把那玩意儿送回了原处，让她按照自己喜欢的速度缓缓旋转着。<br/>威尔皱了皱鼻子，他不喜欢这个问题，并非感到冒犯，而是对问题暗示的结果心知肚明。他要怎么不了如指掌呢，他从繁星的尘埃中亲手创造了他们，——用从未沐浴过光的河水和泥土。<br/>他们是我的血，他狡辩。<br/>哦，你明知道，亲爱的。而汉尼拔不吃这一套。<br/>威尔泄气，将早已被摘取的果实双手奉送给摘取的人：那，他们就归你了。<br/>多么慷慨，死亡的主人说道，向他躬身。我会收下，汉尼拔站直，心满意足地将他高傲的下巴微微抬起。</p><p>于是他们总归还是找到了那么点光送给她。偷出来的，差点触发了几个不知道做什么用的警报。由汉尼拔用双手捧着，握在掌心之间，——那很烫，而威尔在海的尽头划出了一条线。那么，汉尼拔尽量地做了一个请的手势，不太容易，鉴于他双手正扣在一处没法分开——请吧，他说。笑着。<br/>威尔清一清嗓子，对着刚刚荣登他最喜爱造物头榜的这个世界宣告：“要有光。”</p><p>于是太阳头一回告别了地平线，无可阻挡地一寸一寸升起。</p><p> </p><p>他们最后决定把她摆在汉尼拔的办公桌上，而她装作只是个摆件的技术十分高超。<br/>自带光源呢，威尔依旧对她很是骄傲。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>